Love Confession
by J-Ninja421
Summary: Shin and Yuka(Herione) are together. They could not get any happier. Would they deal with any obstacles in their relationship? Or a certain blondie Toma going to get between the two? Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia**

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

People think I am a vampire. Because the way I look...so what I have black hair and red at the tip, have red eyes and my clothes are somewhat unusual. Doesn't matter People fear me...ever since I was a kid. After everyone found out that my dad killed a man. Even though he had the blood on his hands. I still got blamed for it. They think I will be like father like son. No...I am not a killer...I am done trying to prove myself...the only two people in my life that has always been their for me is my best friend Toma and...her.

I have known them since we were little kids. Us three we have so many memories together. Shared everything together. Well almost everything...

You see I am in love with her...It's a secret no one doesn't know not even Toma. Truthfully, I think he loves her too. I never confront him about it. I am usually the type of guy that keeps it in. I will only speak up if something is annoying me.

Now I want to tell her the truth. We both go the same university together. I go to my classes and have after school activities. What I like to do is track and filed. She is in the singing club so everyday after practice I go and meet with her in the room. I feel like today is the day that I tell her the truth.

I am close to the wooden door. Inside I hear a voice. Tell you the truth she sounded like a dying penguin before. But she has improve to be a decent singing penguin. As I am about to slide the door.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

"Na, na, naaaaa!" Yuka sings while putting her hands together against her chest and closing her eyes.

She hasn't notice Shin standing there. Before she turns around and notices him. "EEE!" She blushes and covers her mouth. "Shin! Stop doing that to me...almost gave me a heart attack." The girly girl folded her arms.

"Ha come on. You should of expected it...idiot." Shin says while smirks. He walks over to the keyboard and examining the keys. She observes him before speaking.

"Is something on your mind?"

"What can you tell or something?" Shin asked while gazing back up.

"I have known you forever. I can tell when something is begging you. Now tell me?" Brunette girl walks closer to the mysterious Shin.

His heart is pounding super fast. He doesn't know if he does have the courage to say it or not.

"Come closer..." Shin whispered.

She is now in front of Shin leaning against the keyboard. His firm hands are resting on her small shoulders and gazes in her emerald's eyes. Secretly, Shin always love her eyes. It's his favorite feature of her. All he wishes is to gaze into them forever...if fate decides to make them a couple.

"I have known you since we were kids. I know you better then anyone. I...want you to know how special you're to me. I don't want you to continue seeing me as your brother. I want to be more." Shin is blushing like a rose and slowly leans in to kiss her.

His eyes are closed. Her eyes pop and continue to stay that way till he parts with her.

Ruby eyes meet Emerald eyes.

Shin felt bad for impulsively kissing her like that. He is worried that she is going to freak out about it.

"I am sorry." Shin says to fill in the quiet music room.

Her hand's are place on his smooth face. She tip-toed and lay her lips on his. Shin eyes pop and slowly closed them. He wrapped his arms around tiny Yuka. Their kiss is so deep with passion. Slowly tongue got involved.

Shin lifted her up and lay her on the keyboard and made a long "Binnnnng!"

She jumped and stop kissing Shin. The two stare at each other blushing like hot tomatoes.

"I am happy." Girly softly says.

"What?" Shins says being confused.

"You have feelings for me...I never thought you would ever like me that way. I always thought I was only a friend to you and nothing more." She continue blushing and move her brown hair out of the way.

Shin is speechless. He grins while blushing. "I thought the same way. Now I want you more then ever."

He kiss her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms holding her weight. So she doesn't fall of the keyboard.

* * *

After their kissing was done. The two exited out the university while holding hands.

"I like this..." Yuka says sheepishly and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Shin continue to blush and tighten her hand after what she said. "Thank you for making me so happy. I love you."

"I love you too." Yuka's eyes closed while smiling like a sunshine.

The lovebirds holding hand-to-hand till the sun goes down.

* * *

**Author's Note: I Finished watching Amnesia in a DAY! It's awesome and confusing at the same time...I love it! Out of the 5 guys. Shin is my favorite. He is mysterious and cool reminds me of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. Lol! I wanted to show how their confession would of happen. I wish they showed a flashback of how she confess to the guys. That would of been AWESOME! I hope you readers love this story! It might stay as a one shot...but if any of you want me to continue the story I would be happy too! Let me know. Or want me to make a one shot for the other guys. Let me know! :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Shin's P.O.V**

As my alarm clock wakes me up exacetly 8:00 in the morning. I could not help but smile. Yesterday was something else...Yuka and I are finally togther. I been waiting for a long time for this chance to happen to the both of us. Speaking of her I better go and visit her.

I went to go shower in the middle of it my cell phone starts to ring. I had no idea who it could be this early in the morning. I know I am not working today. As I turn off my water grab a towel hanging on its rack. Dry off my body and walked over to my cell phone on my stand in my room. That's right I live in a one room apartment by myself. Curiously pick up my red phone the caller ID show Toma.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shin, it's Toma. How are you doing? How's your stuides?"

"Sigh good and good. Anything else?"

"Haha hey come on. You know I care about my little brother."

"Sigh really? Come on I am not."

"But you're and you can not deny it. Same with Yuka she is my little sister."

(Ugh he is annoying me...I should cut him short. It's almost nine. I want to see Yuka before I go to my classes. No way I am telling Toma what my morning plans are.)

"Look Toma I have class. So-"

"I understand. The reason of me calling you is I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"Possibly. Why?"

"We haven't had a bro hangout for so long. It would be good to catch up. Also, we can invite Yuka! We all need to catch up. Don't you agree?"

"…."

"Shin?"

"Yeah. Let me get back to you on that."

"Oh alright. Text me any time today. I know you're busy. I am probably going to give Yuka a call right now."

"No I...can ask her."

"Uh okay if you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Um haha okay well I will let you go then. See ya later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat on my bed. I really don't know what to do. Toma needs to know about Yuka and I but I have no clue how to tell him. I guess I am kind of nervous for him to know. I feel like deep down Toma likes Yuka but he probably wont admit it or do anything about it. Because he doesn't want to sacrifice his relationship with her. I am worried its going to change us three completely I don't know in a good way or a bad way.

* * *

*20 minutes has pass*

After getting dress I headed over to Yuka's apartment. I remember when Toma and I flipped out when Yuka wanted to live on her own for the first time. We both offer that she can roommate with any of us. As usually she denied us with a smile and wanted to live on her own. I wonder if she couldn't pick? Who knows I rather her living on her own then living with Toma.

I walked up the stairs and made a turn and went all the way to the end where the last door is. I rang the doorbell and wait patiently for her too open. The door slowly open and I see the sleepy Yuka rubbing her eyes looking drowsy.

"Morning Shin...yawn."

"Morning were you seriously still sleeping?"

"Yeah...It's still early."

I sighed to myself and patted her head which was weird of me. It made her blush so I win. "May I come in?"

"Y-Yeah..." Yuka says with full embarrassment.

I walked inside and sat on her bed while she stands by me and look at the clock being shocked. "What! It's already this late. I am going to be late for class."

"That's why I came over here to wake you up, idiot." I smirk at her. Her reactions always amuse me I can not help but tease her.

"H-Hey! Don't call me that...not my fault I enjoy sleeping in." Yuka folded her arms.

I got up and stand over her and grin at her. "Wow you're short."

"Wha! You don't have to tell me that. I already know. I am going to get dress." Yuka said as she was about to walk away. I hugged behind her and whisper in her ear.

"If you're not out in five minutes I am entering without knocking."

"N-No!" I can sense Yuka getting embarrassed and I grin once more.

"Alright you're free to go." I let go of her and sat on her bed.

Yuka smiled shyly and went to go change in her bathroom. I would never peep on her. If it was an accident it would not be my fault. I would warn her if I was going to. At least I make sure to warn then act.

* * *

Five minutes Yuka came out dress. She walked over toward me and smiled at me. "Ready to go?"

I stare at her pink lips. I slowly lean my head and place my lips on hers.

"M!" Yuka exclaimed in a cute way. We both exchange kissses. I pulled her on top of me. Kissing her just feels amazing to me I would never get enough of these sweet angel kisses.

We exchange a glance and we both smiled while blushing. I place my hand on her smooth skin and whisper. "You're beautiful."

"Shin...thank you. That makes me happy." Her smile was bright as a moonshine and I could not help but smile back.

I kiss her more. My hands are are rubbing her back. Just feeling her felt as amazing. Her hands would reach around my neck to my hair. I could not help it I enter my tongue in her mouth. She mouns wanting me to have more. If this continues...I don't know if I can stop. Before anything else happens. My phone made a ding recieveing a text.

"Y-you...should...get t-that..." Yuka says breathlessly.

"No...I am busy." I seductive said and continue kissing her.

My phone decides to be stupid and kept dinging! I could not handle hearing that annoying sound! I need to change it but later. I was about to silence it before I saw my screen receiving five texts from Toma.

"That annoying bastard." I said in short breath. Yuka lean in and stare at my phone screen.

"You should reply back? It must be important." she whipsers regaining her breath.

I put my phone back in my pocket and stare into her emerald eyes. God their gorgeous. "He is asking if I can have dinner with him tonight. Also...he was wondering if you would like to join us."

Yuka got off Shin's chest and sat on her bed and slowly brush her hair. "Does he know?"

"No." I slowly stood up siting up on her bed and continue looking at her.

"Shin we have to tell him. We can not keep this from him. Us three are close." Yuka reached her hand and place on mine.

"I know but...I am afraid something will change." I tighten her hand.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you all that has favorite, follow and review! Makes me so happy! I love Amenisa it deserves more glory. I am going to continue Shin's story :) Also I decided to write Ikki, Kento, Toma and Ukyo! Their all awesome guys they all need glory! Again thank you all! :)**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


End file.
